destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemurians
|mention = |allies = Americans |enemies = Grik Holy Dominion }} Lemurians are one of the two major intelligent species known to be indigenous to the world the series is set in. The other species is the Grik and other Grik-like reptilians. 'History' 'Early Origins:' Not much is known of the Mi-Anaakas' origin, as there was a significant time frame before recorded Lemurian history. What is known is that they developed on an isolated Island from the rest of the world's predators, presumably what equates as Madagascar. They lived a relatively peaceful, serene existence among the trees. Grik Contact: Eventually, a small number of Mi-Anaaka left the island to explore other lands, and headed west to the mainland of Africa--into Grik territory. This explorers were killed and devoured, but the Grik Hij learned about the existence of another "prey" and habitable lands on the East. The Grik eventually copied the Lemurian primitive boats and rafts, and (after many unsuccessful attempts with terrible losses from sea predators and storms) crossed the strait and landed on Madagascar. Initially only a small number of Grik reached Madagascar. While the Lemurians were generally peaceful species, and lacked combat experience, they have numerical superiority and inventiveness; they were able to repel initial attacks. Still, Griks launched more and more attempts to invade Madagascar, and eventually were able to establish foothold on the island. Inter-species war lasted for several generations. Eventually, over time, the Grik pressure grew to the point that the Lemurians had to either flee or go extinct. They created early Home Ships, capable of surviving the prolonged ocean travels, and many clans fled into ocean. The war on Madagascar, supposedly, lasted until the last organized Lemurian resistance were crushed by Griks. 'Post-Exile:' Leaving Madagascar, Lemurians tried to settle in other parts of Africa and, presumably, Asia, but those initial colonization efforts were only temporarily successful. Grik Empire continued to grew, and most of initial Lemurian enclaves were eventually found and exterminated. Basically, only two large groups of Lemurians managed to escape eventual destruction: * The ancestors of Republican Lemurians, who settled in the South Africa, where harsh climate conditions prevented Grik expansion * The remaining Home Ships, that developed mobile, sea-based culture with only limited connections with the land. Eventually the sea-based Lemurians found refuge in the East Indies, the Philippines, and Australia. Not much is known about this time period other than the founding of a number of "Land Homes"--basically city states--such as Baalkpan, Chill-Chaap, Bataava, Sular, Aryaal, B'mbaado, and Maa-ni-la (among others) in the Filpin Lands. Later, places such as Sembaakpan and Ani-Aaki would be established. 'Human Contact:' The Lemurians' first recorded contact with humans came in the 18th century (around 1740) as it is reckoned on the 'old Earth.' Three British East Indiamen came through a similar squall as Walker and ended up with the Lemurians. The humans aboard the Indiamen gave the Lemurians maps and names for places on the maps. Names for places in English were blended with the native Lemurian language, resulting in the strikingly similar Lemurian names for places such as Baalkpan (Balikpapan) Maa-ni-la (Manila) Chill-chap (Tjilitjap) among others. In addition to maps, the humans may have also provided the Lemurians with insight into better sailing techniques and possibly other knowledge. The maps given to the Lemurians also became The Scrolls, adding a dimension to the popular religion among the Lemurians. It must be noted, that Jaava-based Lemurian city-states remained unaffected by the initial human contact, and they didn't accepted the new cultural elements, such as English names for places and new religious teachings. Eventually this led to a rift between the sea-based lemurian clans and their land colonies and land-based city-states of Jaava. When the crews of Indiamen decided to leave, they sent one ship west, but with no cannons, because of their own encounters with and the rumors of terrible creatures, the Grik, they heard from the Lemurians. In Deadly Shores, the descendants of the west-bound ship's crew were discovered in the Grik's hunting preserve on Madagascar along with other worthy prey species - including even Lemurians. The other two ships went east, eventually founding the New British Empire. The other Indiaman apparently was captured by the Grik who copied the design and ate the ship's crew. The Grik then used the design as their main warship. Several hundred years passed, and then Walker and Mahan came through the squall. 'The Great War:' The Grik eventually made their way to destroy the "tree prey" once more, it was also around this time that the Humans aboard the Walker and Mahan arrived. During this time, the Lemurians made their most advancements. Technological wonders began springing up, along with more exploration and the discovery of new people, nations, and the world in general. Some of the most notable revelations included the newly discovered humans, and a few Grik sub-species. Along with these new peoples, alliances were formed and their influence spread. The Lemurian people began appearing on the "world stage". At the same time, they were in a tragic war with the Grik empire at the cost of much infrastructure and lives. However this time the Lemurians were surviving -- and even thriving -- with the aid of their newly found allies. (It is this time period that the series is written). Many Lemurians joined the American Navy Clan and wore blue kilts with various markings, see Lemurian Kilt Rank Markings Post War: 'Attributes:' The Lemurians are often described as a mixture between a giant lemur and a cat, hence their diminutive nickname 'Cat. They are shorter than the average human, with the tallest among them standing at around 5' 6". The tails of an adult Mi-Anaaka extend about one yard. Hence, a "tail" is their standard of measurement, similar to the human use of the cubit and yard. Although the adults mostly stand, walk and run, bipedal Lemurian children are often described as running in the streets naked, tail high and on all fours. Lemurian blinking, ear position, and tail position provide emotional context to their speech, but they grin much like humans. However other than their grins, their faces are immobile. In answer to the question of Lemurian beds Taylor Anderson wrote on his site "It’s been established that they use large, mushy cushions in civvy life, in various ways. Probably a holdover from nesting litter-sleep. (Adar prefers sitting on firm cushions). In the navy they use grass-stuffed mattresses (on Walker) and hammocks otherwise. And though chair backs are uncomfortable for their tails because they’d have to sit on them or wrench them to the sides, they can certainly lay on their backs as well as any cat (or lemur). Infantry use ordinary bedrolls of blankets, which they probably pad however they can, like anyone would." Taylor Anderson''' 27 April, 2016 General discussions http://www.taylorandersonauthor.com/discussions/uncategorized/general-discussions/ Language: For some Lemurian words used in the books, see the '''Lemurian Glossary. 'Technology:' Lemurians build ships and large cities. They have a extensive knowledge of metallurgy and large casting facilities to make the anchors for their giant Floating Homes. The Homes are described as having three massive "wings" on top of three pagoda-like structures. They are larger than Amagi herself and nearly as big as the aircraft carriers on the 'old Earth'. The Maa-ni-las' developed riding tack for Me-Naaks, also various cultures developed riding tack to use other species for other species, and also harnesses for various draft beasts to pull wagons and carts.. Notable Lemurians: Notable Lemurians: Adar, the former Skypriest from Salissa Home, is now the Allies' Chairman, which acts as a kind of group leader. He almost as tall as Captain Reddy, and stands out with his silvery white fur. Chack-Sab-At, a former wing-runner from one of the clans on Salissa Home. He is now a major in the Allied Army, and still in the ranks of Walker, and commands is own regiment of Marines. He has served as a lookout for Walker and has served in nearly all the major battles of the war. He was once pessimistic, a view which quickly changed with the arrival of Walker and her crew. Now he can't stand to be on the sidelines watching the action. He is 'mated' to Safir-Maraan. Safir Maraan (The Orphan Queen), is the Queen of B'mbaado and the leader of the famed 'Six Hundred.' She stands out with her signature black and silver pelt and armor. She is 'mated' to Chack-sab-At, and holds the rank of general. She loves to be on the front line with her Six Hundred. Their most notable action is their gallant defense of Baalkpan. 'Tabby' Tab-At a former wing-runner from Salissa Home, a cousin of Chack-Sab-At. Worked with Walker's Mice on the first oil well and followed them into the fire room. She later becomes boiler room chief and later Walker's engineering officer. Currently Walker's only Lemurian officer. She is sweet on "my Spanky," Brad McFarlane, who is allergic to Lemurian fur providing much comic relief in the books. For a list of known Lemurians, see: http://destroyermen.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lemurian Trivia Category:Species